Hatchiii
by Volum48
Summary: "Hatchiii...hatchiii..."Hyukjae menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan lendir hijau menjijikkan dengan tangannya. "Huwaaa! Tisu dimana? Aku butuh tisu!" sumarry mejijikkan. HaeHyuk/EunHae ff. 1shot. Warning inside. Don't bash chara. Authornya bolehlah.


HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Warning : bimbingan orangtua, shonen-ai, miss typo, amateur author dan segudang kekurangan.

A/n : ini terinspirasi dari hidup saya yang sedang dipenuhi lendir-lendir hijau alias ingus. Dan untuk ma broh lopelope saya, imNari, maafkan diriku honey! Requestanmu belum terpenuhi. Anggep aja ini makanan pembuka ya cintahhh *muncrat*

Ohiya ff ini sama ff trouble maker dan ff trou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ble kemaren masih serangkaian. Dan NCnya masih di awang-awang.

.

.

.

"Hatchiii...hatchiii..." Hyukjae menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini hidungnya mengeluarkan lendir. Di musim peralihan ini Hyukjae khawatir kalau nantinya ia tertular penyakit yang merepotkan karena itu, ia buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas tambahan akibat kegagalannya dalam ulangan sejarah untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Diliriknya ponsel flip miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

'Donghae pasti sudah pulang. Ia pasti lelah menungguku daritadi.' Pikir Hyukjae saat ia menyelesaikan jawaban terakhir di kertas ulangannya. 'Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Bukankah ia ingin menonton pertandingan baseball denganku?'. Ia menaruh kertas ulangan yang telah selesai dikerjakannya dengan susah payah diatas meja milik Choi seonsaengnim, guru sejarahnya. Sebelum keluar dari ruang guru, ia menendang bangku milik guru tertampan di sekolahnya itu dan mengumpat pelan,

"Cih! Guru menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mengikuti Kibum kemanapun. Ke toiletpun kau ikuti! Dasar mesum! Aku merasa kasihan dengan bummie, Bisa-bisanya disukai orang seperti itu. Terlebih lagi ia pria. Ckckck." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang, memberikan tampang kasihan. Padahal ia sendiri perlu dikasihani. Memangnya hubungannya dan Donghae bukan hubungan sesama pria?, Ck.

Setelah puas mengumpati gurunya itu, ia melangkah—sedikit berlari—menuju kantin tempat Donghae menunggunya. Setelah sampai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin yang sudah benar-benar sepi pengunjung. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan mendengus kencang ketika ia tidak melihat sosok Donghae di sana.

"Dasar Ikan bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku." Hyukjae menggerutu sambil membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memperbolehkan Donghae menginap di flatnya lagi jika terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan pulang nanti. Ia bukannya takut dengan hantu atau sejenisnya, ia lebih takut dengan yang masih hidup. Tentu saja Hyukjae takut. Walaupun ia lelaki, bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika ia dirampok atau semacamnya.

Saat melewati koridor sekolah yang sangat-sangat gelap dan sepi, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mulai takut sekarang. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa hantu dan perampok itu sama seramnya. 'Eommaaaa! Aku ingin pulang! Huwaaa!' teriak Hyukjae dalam hati. Saat melewati toilet pria, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat cerita seram tentang toilet pria yang diceritakan Lee Sungmin—senior Hyukjae—saat acara kemah sekolah tahun lalu. Padahal saat Sungmin menceritakannya, ia dan Donghae malah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ekspresi horror seniornya saat itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah imut Sungmin.

Ia berjalan secepat kilat dan mulai berdo'a untuk keselamatannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu berderit. Sedaritadi bibirnya meluncurkan kata-kata indah untuk mengutuk siapapun yang membuatnya terjebak di sekolah malam-malam begini. Ia juga mengutuk Donghae yang tidak menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Intinya ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tercetak dari campuran rasa takut, kesal, lelah, dan ingin menangis.

"Hey!" sesosok makhuk misterus menepuk pundak Hyukjae pelan.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Hantuuuuu!" Hyukjae berteriak dan berlari secepat mungkin saat itu juga.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Tunggu aku! Hey!"

Hyukjae seakan tidak mendengar teriakan dari sosok misterius itu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Sesampainya di jalan raya, ia menghentikan larinya dan membungkuk untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebum menggebu-gebu. Ia merasa bodoh setelah sadar suara dan aroma parfum sosok misterius yang menepuk pundaknya tadi terasa familiar. Ia sudah terlanjur ketakutan setengah mati hingga air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya! Hosh... Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa kau berlari secepat itu! Hosh...hosh... Ini aku! Lee Donghae yang super duper tampan! Hosh...hosh.. Bukan hantu! U-know?" ternyata sosok misterius itu adalah Donghae. Sosok yang pasti sudah ditebak.

"..." Hyukjae tidak menyahut. Ia menunduk saat Donghae meninju pelan bahunya.

"Ya! Kau Kena..." Donghae tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat ia melihat mata Hyukjae yang sembab dan pipinya telah basah. "pfffttt...huahahahahahaha! kau...kau...huahahaha sangat ketakutan yah? Huahahaha sampai menangis begitu hahaha"

Hyukjae tidak menghiraukan Donghae dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Urghhh! ia malu sekali hingga ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tumpukkan kaset yadong di flatnya.

"Ya! Lee hyukjae! Tunggu!" Donghae menyusul Hyukjae sambil berusaha untu menghentikan tawanya walaupun gagal. Hyukjae mendengus saat Donghae terus saja memperhatikan raut wajah Hyukjae yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Apa 'sih?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana ulangannya? Bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan pintar!"

"Kalau kau pintar kau tidak akan mengulang, bodoh!"

"Kebetulan saja nilaiku sedang buruk. Lagipula kau jahat sekali tidak mau membantuku saat ulangan kemarin."

"Susah sekali untuk menengok padamu, monyet. Kau tahu sendiri mata Choi seonsaengnim itu seperti elang. Setidaknya itu pelajaran agar kau lebih banyak belajar daripada main."

"Yang mengajakku main siapa, hah? Oh iya!kukira kau sudah pulang tadi."

"Tadi perutku mulas jadi aku ke toilet dulu."

"Pantas saja. Kau tahu, tadi aku berpikir kau sudah pulang duluan."

"Mana mungkin aku pulang. Tanpamu aku galau ouch! Selalu saja dijitak!"

"Jangan menggombal, bodoh! Hatchiii...hatchiii..." hyukjae menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan lendir hijau menjijikkan dengan tangannya. "Huwaaa! Tisu dimana? Aku butuh tisu!"

"Ya! Jorok sekali! Aku tidak punya tisu! Bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

"Huwaaa lelahnya!" Hyukjae melempar tasnya kesembarang arah sambil melepas kancing seragamnya. "Hae! Kau tidak mandi?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang langsung meluncur menghidupkan televisi.

"Besok saja. Pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai." Pandangan Donghae tidak lepas dari remot Tv dan ilustrasi-ilustrasi yang ditampilkan di layar televisi berukuran 14 inch itu.

"Ish. Jorok sekali! Yasudah aku mandi duluan." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menyambar handuknya

"Kau yakin ingin mandi? ini sudah malam dan tidak ada air panas di sini."

"Dan tidur dengan badan penuh lendir hijau menjijikkan ini? Tidak, terimakasih." Hyukjae menunjuk badannya yang penuh dengan lendir hasil bersinnya saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Ia mungkin terkenal dengan kejorokannya yang jarang mandi, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa tahan dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang kacau balau. Lengket bekas keringat dan lendir nista di tubuh kurusnya itu benar-benar sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Setidaknya pergilah ke pemandian umum agar kau bisa mandi air panas." Donghae melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi menuju Hyukjae yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Malas." Jawab Hyukjae singkat.

BUM~

Pintu kamar mandi itu berbunyi pelan saat Hyukjae menutupnya. Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada pertandingan baseball nasional di hadapannya itu. Pandangannya mungkin fokus tapi hatinya seperti terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hyukjae yang sepertinya kurang sehat.

'Mungkin akan sangat bagus jika aku membantu menghangatkannya nanti malam, hehehe' pikir Donghaeyang jelas-jelas membahayakan bokong Hyukjae. Cih! Mesum!

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam melakukan ritual pembersihan diri—waktu terlama Hyukjae mandi seumur hidup—Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa tempat Donghae sedang serius memperhatikan pertandingan.

"Sudah berapa kor pertandingannya?" ucap Hyukjae sambil merebut keripik kentang yang sedang dinikmati Donghae.

"Ya! Keripik—" lagi-lagi ucapan Donghae berhenti saat dilihatnya air di rambut pirang Hyukjae menetes kemana-mana. Donghae terus menatap Hyukjae tanpa berkedip yang langsung dibalas dengan pandangan bingung dari Hyukjae.

"kau kenapa?" ucapnya. Dipegangnya rambut basah miliknya lalu menyeringai. "Kenapa? Aku seksi ya?kekeke" Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hyukjae dengan tangan yang seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. "H-Hey! Ada a—pa?" suara Hyukjae seperti mencicit diakhir saat Donghae mengambil handuk yang dilingkarkan dilehernya.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, bodoh! Sudah tahu tubuhmu sedang tidak sehat." Donghae menghiraukan pertandingan yang masih berlangsung itu demi mengeringkan rambut Hyukjae dengan baik dan benar. Hyukjae merutuk dalam hati saat dirasanya posisi Donghae saat ini terlalu dekat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya seperti ingin copot dari tempatnya saat Donghae menyentuhnya.

"Jja! Tidurlah! Tubuhmu sedikit hangat. Kau harus cepat tidur!"

'Tubuhku hangat karena kau, bodoh!' ujar Hyukjae dalam hati sambil menuju kasur tercintanya lalu menggulung badannya di bawah selimut. Dilihatnya Donnghae yang sedang mematikan televisi dan lampu utama sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa dimatikan? 'kan pertandingannya belum selesai?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Donghae yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae.

"Aku juga ingin tidur. Jja! Tidurlah! Selamat malam, monyet kecil."

"sepertinya ada yang lupa...Ah!"

CHUUU~

Hyukjae mengecup pelan bibir Donghae lalu memeluk gulingnya.

"Selamat malam juga, ikan bodoh."Hyukjae memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hyukjae sudah diawang-awang saat telinganya menangkap suara yang ia yakini milik Donghae. Ia yakin mimpinya tidak akan buruk malam ini.

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh..." nafas Hyukjae memburu. Prediksinya salah! Ia bermimpi sangat buruk tadi. Ia bermimpi jatuh ke kubangan lendir hijau yang sangat dalam dan bau. Di mimpinya ia juga melihat Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya tenggelam. Sungguh mengerikan!

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Kemudian ia melirik kesamping tubuhnya mencari Donghae. Ia kebibungan saat dilihatnya Donghae tidak ada di sana. Ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk saat di dengarnya pintu itu berderit.

"Mencariku, eh? Aku tadi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untukmu. Sepertinya kau sakit. Sedari tadi kau terus-terusan mengigau." Ucap Donghae smbil melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya saat Donghae mengarahkan alat pengukur suhu tubuh ke bibirnya.

"39 derajat? Benar-benar bukan hal yang bagus. Ambil ini! Aku akan mengambilkanmu air untuk minum obat." Donghae berkata sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung yang berisi makanan dan obat-obatan kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa terharu melihat pengorbanan Donghae yang rela keluar malam-malam untuk membelikannya obat.

"Ini! Cepat makan kimbapnya lalu minum obatmu! Kau bahkan tidak makan malam tadi."

"Kau juga belum makan, 'kan? Ayo berbagi denganku!"

"Tidak! Aku sudah makan sebelum ke toilet saat di sekolah kemarin. Kau saja yang makan. Ibuku akan datang besok untuk merawatmu."

"Kau juga memberitahu ibumu?"

"Habis aku panik dan aku tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit sebelumnya. Jadi bersyukurlah karena sudah dirawat oleh lelaki setampan diriku ini! Hahaha"

"Terserah, terserah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

"Yasudah! Cepat habiskan makananmudan tidurlah lagi. Besok aku akan memberitahukan seonsaengnim tentang keadaanmu." Ujar Donghae yang dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Hyukjae.

.

.

.

"Hae-ah..." Hyukjae berkata pelan. Saat ini ia dan Donghae sudah berbaring di atas kasur.

"Ada apa?" Donghae menjawab dengan mata tertutup. Ia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah semalaman kalang kabut mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hyukjae

"Terimakasih atas semuanya."

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu, sayanggg"

BLETAK~ lagi-lagi Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Aish berhentilah menggombal." Walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar gombalan gagal dari Donghae.

"Hehehe. Sudahlah. Selamat malam.

"Malam."

.

.

.

"Hae-ah..." panggil Hyukjae lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Donghae ogah-ogahan. Perlukah diulangi lagi? Ia amat-sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Aku kedinginan."

Donghae sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar Hyukjae berkata bahwa ia kedinginan. Donghae langsung memposisikan badannya di atas tubuh Hyukjae.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kegiatan Donghae yang sedang membuka kancing piyama Hyukjae terhenti.

"Kau diam saja! Aku akan menghangatkanmu!"

"Dasar tidak waras! Hangatkan aku dengan cara yang wajar, bodoh!"

"Sudahlah! Cara ini yang paling cepat."

"YAAA!"

-END-

.

.

.

Hehehe pasti ending yang ini juga bikin reader mau nimpukkin saya pake truk gandeng. Abisnya saya gatau mau bikin ending kayak gimana *slap

Yosh! Saya bikin ff nista ini ditengah malam tanpa bintang *halah* yang sama nistanya dengan ff saya yg lain. Kan banyak yg bingung tuh sama ff2 saya yg kadang SMA kadang kuliah. Ff2 saya memang serangkaian karena ketidak sengajaan. Anggep aja kalau ada keterangan rambutnya si Hyuk pirang, artinya SMA. Kalu rambutnya si Hyuk biru, artinya kuliah.

Ohiya! Adegan ngeringin rambut diatas diambil dari manga2 yg saya baca.

Lagi gabisa banyak cing-cong! Ngantuk sangat! Maafin yah buat typo2 yg merajalela di ff ini.

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA UNTUK ORANG-ORANG YANG UDAH BACA FF2 SAYA SAMPE ABIS! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!

Tertanda, Volum48


End file.
